Version History
My Singing Monsters has passed through numerous updates until today. Here is a list with the those updates and what they brought to the game. Though primary development of the game is done by Big Blue Bubble for mobile devices, the Windows version is built and distributed by Big Fish Games. There are some differences between the release streams, and the Windows version features sometimes lag behind the mobile versions. Version 1.3.1 Have you ever longed to join in the Singing Monsters’ song? Well, now your dream can be a reality! Introducing a game-changing new feature… the Recording Studio! This miraculous structure lets you record and save new musical parts for each monster. What’s more, you can then share videos of your personalized islands for your friends to watch! It gets better… * The Seasonal Yool is making its return to Cold Island just in time for the festive season! * New Rares are being discovered every week! * Bug fixes and optimizations Even Rares that are later than this update, such as a Rare Cybop, are still included in Version 1.3.0. Another note is that on this update the Grumpyre has changed emotions to become more grumpier than it usually was. The added eyebrows influence such thing. Version 1.3.0 It seems like only yesterday that the world of My Singing Monsters was born… but believe it or not, it's celebrating its second birthday! As our "Anniversary Month" festivities conclude, a monsterload of new content awaits you: * Introducing super-valuable, ultra-coveted Rare Monsters! These special versions of your favorite characters are only available to buy or breed on weekends… log in often to make sure you don't miss out! * The previously inconceivable and impossibly bodacious Ethereal Wubbox is now available on Ethereal Island! This new 'Superethereal' monster presents a challenge like no other! * New 'Enhanced' upgrades for your Breeding Structure and Nursery which shorten waiting times by 25%! * New premium structure 'Maximum Mine' available on Plant Island! * Other bug fixes and improvements Officially in 10th October 2014, although about 4 days late from the update, the original startup screen came back along with the original prices. Further more, the new logo has arrived with the Furcorn reunited with the Mammott to be in the same logo. In the 5th of December, the Christmas-themed Cold Island arrived along with the Yool. Version 1.2.9 Our monster-handler ears always perk up when we hear player feedback, and this update aims to please! Get a load of the cool features we’ve added: * Want to impress your Friends? Blow them away with Biggified Monsters! Double the size of your favourite singing denizens for a day, or permanently Biggify them and toggle the effect on and off as you please! * The long-awaited, much-requested Castle upgrade has arrived! Get the Paradise Castle, built in the image of Gold Island’s own Crystal Castle! * New Daily Login Bonus! Log in every day to get better rewards! * New interface sound effects as you explore and master the Singing Monster universe! * Other bug fixes and improvements Also, as part of a later update, the Fung Pray was released and the Hoola was removed from the Market. Version 1.2.8 The monster-handlers are always working to ‘tune’ things up! Some improvements: *The amazing Wubbox now unlocks even sooner at Level 20! *Tutorial optimization *Other bug fixes and improvements Also, as part of a later update, the Jellbilly was released. Version 1.2.7 *Bug fixes and improvements Version 1.2.6 Manage your social experience like never before with a brand new and revamped Friends menu! Using the valuable feedback we've received from our players, many new features have been implemented: *Import your Facebook friends to update your My Singing Monsters avatar! *Sort your Friends using new tabs – Favorites, Torch requests, Alphabetical order, and Level order. * Mark your closest Friends as Favorites so that they appear in the Favorites tab! **View which friends have requested Torch lighting using the Torch tab! ** Tap a Friend's Display Name to see how many times they have lit your Wishing Torches and vice versa! * Navigate easily between Friend pages using the arrow buttons, including moving to the beginning and end of the list! * Other bug fixes and improvements Months later, in an uncategorized update, the Bellowfish and then the Dragong were released. Version 1.2.5 The first update of 2014 brings with it many awesome features and improvements, including: *New Paths for Ethereal and Shugabush Islands! *Scratch Ticket and Memory Game prizes now scale as you level up! *Improved Top Islands System: One island per player can be featured once a month, so more players have a chance to get their islands featured! *Shard to Diamond Conversion: now it works the opposite way! Take those hard-earned Ethereal Shards and convert them to Diamonds! *Wishing Torch Timer: Visit a Torch's Info to see how much burn time it has left! *Retry Breeding Button: Breeding for a rare monster and know the combo? Tap Retry in the Breeding Menu! *Torch Flame Color: Permanently-lit Wishing Torches now burn a brilliant blue! *Fixes that pesky Hotel Check In crash *Other bug fixes and improvements Also, as part of a later update, the Humbug and the Kazilleon were released. Months later, in an uncategorized update, the Blabbit returned to the Water Island. Version 1.2.4 *Introducing Shugabush Island! Starting with this update, some monsters can be teleported to this new place when they acheive level 15. Once they're there, new Legendary Monsters may be bred from them, provided that a Shugabush is on the island. *Improvements to the game's social features: Friends can also use Facebook accounts to speed up breeding times in archipelagoes. *Buyback Feature: When a monster is sold, it remains on the market until a different monster takes its place. Using the buyback feature, you can pay back the same number of coins you received from selling the creature and get it back. *Other bug fixes and optimizations This update also reintroduced the Yool in the game for a limited time, and changed Cold Island 's appearance so it was decorated for Christmas. Version 1.2.0 With My Singing Monsters having its first anniversary (Happy Birthday!), update 1.2.0 brings a lot of long-awaited features: *Ethereal Island is introduced! Players with Ethereal Monsters may level these monsters up to the maximum (level 15), enabling a new feature: Teleportation! Teleporting removes a monster from the island it was born on and resets its level, but in turn it unlocks the breeding capabilities of the monsters, thus enabling players to produce new monsters: the Nebulob, Arackulele and the Whisp. *New Currency: Shards (available in Ethereal Island only) *New Structures: Hotel and Storage Version 1.1.7 *New Structure: Time Machine! This little clock is able to modify the song of an island by messing with its speed and tune. *Decorations are now categorized by type and ordered according to their prices. *Improvements in the Friends menu: Friends can now be removed. *View Mode now available in Gold Island and in the islands accessible through the Friends menu *The Market no longer has its own song, so players will hear the song of the island that they are currently on. *Objects now "Squish and Bounce" when interacted with. *The game can now be played in Russian and Portuguese. *New art and music for the loading screen *Other bug fixes and improvements Version 1.1.6 *The Wubbox is introduced on Plant Island *Lots of bug fixes and graphical enhancements Version 1.1.5 *Minor Bug Fixes and tweaks Vesion 1.1.4 *Easter has arrived! Water Island receives a redesign while the Blabbit arrives in the game for a limited time. Version 1.1.3 *Islands from all over the world can be rated and become Top Islands. Doing so grants diamonds to the owner, and places its island in a special secion of the Friends menu. *The Memory Game and the Scratch Ticket (Weekly Version) mini-games arrive, giving players another way to have fun, and win prizes as rare as Seasonal Monsters! *Anonymous Login: relieves the need of having a Facebbok or Game Center account, but makes impossible the use of another device with the same account and monster archipelago, thus causing the progress to become inaccessible if the device is lost or irreparably damaged. Version 1.1.1 *Bug Fixes Version 1.1.0 *Two new islands are introduced: Gold Island and Earth Island, each one with monsters or characteristics previously unseen in the game. *The Castle recieves one more upgrade, the sixth in total. Version 1.0.4 *Halloween arrives, introducing the Punkleton and changing the look of Plant Island until the end of October. *Adding Friends now gives Diamonds. Version 1.0.3 *Water Island is introduced, bringing lots of new monsters into the game. *Some connection issues were fixed. *iPhone 5 devices now are fully supported. *Decoration sizes can be changed, but this does not affect the actual area that the decoration occupies, being merely aesthetic. *Decorations that are Liked by a monster may be bought while viewing the monster itself. *Friends' islands can now be entered The logo changed from a Furcorn to a Mammott. Version 1.0.2 *Air Island is introduced, thus bringing lots of new monsters to the game. *Monsters undergo slight growth when fed. *Some connection issues were fixed. Version 1.0.1 *Issues related to Game Center and Facebook accounts were fixed. *Some connection issues were fixed. *Graphical optimization *Bug fixes *Remixes of the songs of currently available Islands can now be bought via the Market with real money. Version 1.0.0 *The game is released, introducing Monsters, all with their own songs and Elemental Configurations, for players to raise, breed and hear singing. *Before worldwide release, the game passed through beta testing, so many things were changed since the prototype. Category:Game Mechanics